Curse of the white wolf
by JJJaguar15
Summary: over Konoha hangs another enemy thats stronger than Naruto and the kyuuby. The Village needs a new hero with enougth power to defeat the foe. Can a simple Wolf pup named Rashiro Arashi with the legendary spirit of the white Wolf become one? PS: he is as dumb and unfocused as Naruto and his chakra control sucks. :( reviews most wanted if you have any ideas for the story write it
1. Chapter 1

Curse of the white wolf

chapter :1

" Enter Rashiro Arashi"

The wolf ninja academy was full of happy voices and screams. Today was a special day for most of the young pre genin. The teacher (an old silver wolf with gentle green eyes) entered the small classroom. All the voices went silent when his paw flew .Lee smiled. "Ok class today is a very special day for most of you that's why I'm going to tell you the parts of your journey" He went to his desk and pulled out a wooden box full of badges.

"The green badge you can get in Green Hills. The test will be about piece and self control." He picked up a green badge in a shape of a tiny hill.

"The red bage you'll find in the Red Moutains. This is the most difficult test out of all."

the students stopped talking and paid all their attention to the teacher. He smiled in approval. " The test of anger and rage is the most difficult because the examiner will be free to insult you to the point where you simply need to bark back. That's not allowed."

His gaze tourned sirious when he pulled out the legendary red badge in a shape of a burning flame. Rashiro gulped. This sounded tougher than he thought.

"Now for the yellow bage" The teacher continued "To get this little thing you have to go to the Golden Gates. The exam will test your skills and ambitions." He showed the young ninja a small badge in a shape of a sun.

"The blue badge" The teacher moved on."You can find in Blue Thunders. This test will test your patince and ability to wait." The small class was now looking at a little blue ligthning bolt glowing in the lamp light.

"The black badge you'll find in Black Ops" saw the flicker of fear in Rasiros eyes. Ninjas from the Black Ops Pack were the ones that managed to kill his father. The White Wolf Warrior. only hoped Rashiro was smart enough to pick that badge as last one .

'Endurence and how much you can take from an enemy and your strength" before he could take out the badge a little paw was in the air.

"Yes Kima?" He smilled. She was the cleverest student and always asked good questions. The brown puppy stood up on her little paws and asked:

"If this test tests our strength and stamina then how come the exam for the red bage is harder?"Lee sighed. He knew somebody will ask that question. He should have known it was going to be Kima.

"When you go to the Blue Thunders they will hurt you physically. Those injures you can heal with medical ninja. The examiners from Red Moutans will hurt you not physically but mentally. And as you know that kind of demage is very hard, if not impossibe, to fix. Not many even try to get that badge."Lee looked at Kima who nodded in understanding. "Now back to the badges" He gave the nearest kid the black bage in a shape of a howling wolf's head.

"The orange badge you can get in the Forest of get that badge you'll have to train one of the worst pre genin and have so much faith in him so he can pass. And believe me thousand of little pre genin monsters will ignore you as much as they can, not listen and even call you names. They're heartless and unpredictable ,so please be careful." His eyes turned stern as he looked at all his soon-to-be genin students. His eyes stopped on Rashiro. The boy didn't look like he's six years old. More like four or five. He was so small, older wolves didn't even acknowledge him for a big portion of his life. That's why he wanted to shine so much. For people to finally see that he's there. To be worth being called Hero's son. He looked so much like his father. The same big, gentle blue eyes and wild spiky black-red-white hair and fur. The only thing Rash had after his mother was his smile. Andy died at chilbirth. Come to think of it ,Andy was from the Earth pack which means she was the pre genin Hero had to train to become a real genin. looked into the boy's eyes. Even though, he knew Rash was capable of completing the mission, deep inside something told him he wasn't ready yet. He shook the image of a crying Rash huging a giant statue of Hero near his house. No. Rash will not fail. He's to damn stubborn and courageus, to do so. He send a little orange badge in the shape of a leaf around the class so the youngsters can see.

"The last badge is the white badge. This one you can get at the Snow Gates. To get it you'll be taken away from any wolf pack on a snow desert. You're going to have to track your way back, with no food, no water and no GPS." He gave the white badge to Kima so that she could give it to the next kid. Rashiro sweat dropped. A survival test. Great.

"Each of you will get a green scarf where you can place your badges. The scarf will represent the nation you're from. In our case it's the Green Leaf in Water country" The teacher walked around giving the kids their green scarves with leaf simbols all around. Rash tied his around his neck so that it's longer end was lying on his back and smiled at his sensei.

"Just remember: The amount of badges is limited and there is much more pre genin wanting to become genin. So you migth have to figth to get a badge." Lee wished them all good luck and watched them go for a rest before two o'clock. The time they start a journey will decide about their future.

Rashiro was . Scratch that. He was panicking! He didn't know where he should go first. Not one of those tests was his strong point and he definitely was too chicken to go to Black Ops knowing he's probably in all their ingo books. Okey what's my favorite color? Red. Out of discusion. Blue. Hmmm... DAMN IT ! I can't concentrate with that rumbling stomache ! NO! I'm not going anywhere before I figure out where to go first! But his belly growled in protest. SHooT. He thought as he made his way to the "Hulu sushi shop''. " Hi there ,Rash" said a young girl with black fur and a genin bandana on her neck.

" Hello Hua! Ill have one today special and masaki with water plant " He said sitting in his usual place and wiggling his red tail. As he was enjoying his meal Hua informed him that her mother was expecting another baby and that it's going to be a boy. After an hour she said:

" Hey Rash, I don't mean to disturb you or anything but...aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, at the gates? " Rash looked at her confused then looked at the black clock that hang right above Hua's head. His eyes widened and he started coughing violently.

" Holly crap! I'm going to be late not to mention sensei is going to KILL me!" He yelled as


	2. chapter 2

Curse of the white wolf

chapter 2

"Rash gets a new friend"

When Rash finaly got to the gates half of his classmates already left, all in their own direction. When it was his tourn to sai goodbye to he felt very sad. He hates goodbyes. It feels as if he will never see his beloved mentor again and he didnt like that idea one bit. He looked into 's tired green eyes and fougth tears that vere figthing their way out.

"I guess it means goodbye" Rash then huged his teacher and wished him good luck.

"You better return alive Rash." The old wolf ruffeld the younger ones hair. Rash gave him a toothy grin.

"Dont worry sensei I'll do great because I'm Rashiro Arashi! The greatest ninja wolf in the history of greatest wolf ninjas! Autographs after the show."

And after that the young pre gennin went off. Not knowing what life had in store for him.

###################

Rash walked out the gates and...had no idea where to go next! Shit! I shuld have at least COPY the geography homework from Mizuno! then I at least would know where the HELL ARE the Golden Gates! He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Okey Rash." He took a deap breth to calm himself. " There is nothing to be worried about...well exept mayby the fact that you have no clue where to go, there is a bunch of other pre genin an hour ahead of you and instead of thinking about how to get out of this mess you sit aroud and talk to yourself like a psyhopath that just escaped "mentaly disabled town"." He slaped himself across the head. "Way the go Rash. This is definitly the PERFECT start for a hero". He sigthed and realized he was walking near a little river. He walked closer to drink a bit of wather before deciding where to go. First he thot about going to Green Hills but piece and self control are not his strong points, the Fores of Hope is always considered last, no need t change that rule. The last option were the Golden Gates. A large smille on his face appired when he realized that it was the easyest test out of all. He shuldnt have any problems with that. But...how will he get there? Cursing loudly he did something he rearly did. He concentrated. Concentrated so hard he didint realize somebody was following him.

And this someone is dangerous.

The large wolfs mismached eyes were shining in the shadows. One rinnegan and one shiringan (no its not a sharingan! It looks like one but its all black with thouse spinning things red) his rasor sharp metal teeth shined in the darkness as the hunter watches his prey. A innosent boy with great power. Just what lord Orochimaru wants. A easy controlable weapon. For what he was told the boy hold the spirit of the great white wolf. This was the only power that was as strong as the kyuubys chakra if not stronger. He ll catchup to the brat when he ll get to the golden gates. Lord Orochimaru wil be pleased. Meanwhile Rash was circeling a sakura tree like the fift time now. " Perfect! JUST PERFECT! " He yelled as he got more and more angry with himself. Than a loud screm echoed from the river below. "HELP! " Rash bearly made out a small balck head being pushed deeper into the river. " I CANT SWIM! " It was a puppy! Rash didnt waist a seckond. He untied his scarf and using it as a line tried to pool the youngster out. "Hold on!" He yelled as the dark gray figure finaly grabed the green fabric. Rash could see that the boy had fangs that were lager than his own. Gees that boy shuld give up cookies for at LEAST a month! Rashiro thot when both off then were safe on the gras painting for breth.

Rash took the oportunity to look closer at the boy he just was taller than him by an inch and a bit moore muscular which was seen under the red fur, but what shocked the young white wolf most were his eyes. They were blood red abd his puppils were black as nigth ( if you want a better picture check my deviantart :)

GOD they were scaryer than the kyuubys eyes! Rash thot as the unnamed boy tried to get up but stumbeled over. Rash may be a dummy but he had enough medic ninja skills to know when a paw shuldnt beused.

" You migth not want use it." Rash got up and walked to the nearly drowened pup, then he tighly tied his scarf around the wound.

"Your not very talktive are you." Rashiro said with a smille. The boy nodded.

"Tell me. Whats your name?" The boy looked him strait into the eye and said

" My name is Renoir RedFox sir"


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of the white wolf

chapter 3

"Renoirs tale,meeting Gato."

Nigth was aproaching fast and Rash figured it was time for camp. He made a bed for himself and Renoir (because he was injured) and tried ligthing fire but failed miserbly. "What the heck?!" It didnt take long for the young hero to become annoyed. Rash threw the rock up by aksident and landing it hit him in the head wich only made him cures louder. Renoir rooled his eyes and picked up the rock. Before Rash finished cursing his head of, fire was already burning warmly.

" How did you do THAT?!" Yelled Rash walking up to the silent pup. " The sticks where whet , the rock was round on the eges and... whait a minute... I'll think of something..." Rash thot of reasons the fire couldnt be lead. Renoir rooled his eyes at his stupidity. "First of all the rock was perfect, seckondly the sticks were drie as solt." Renoir saw that Rash was looking at him with a weard expreashon on his face. "What?!" The black boy yelled.

"Thats the longest sentense you said sinse we meet." Rash said grinning.

After an hour of beeing silent (which was driving poor Rash crazy) Rashiro decided he wanted to know more about Renoir.

"Where do you come from Ren? I can call you Ren rigth?"

"From the Fallen village in the land of Earth. You?"

"Im from the Green Leaf village in the land of Whater. By the way what is The Fallen village? I never heard of it." But that migth have beeen my folt. WHAT?! The geography lessons by were sooooo BORING!

" Im not surprised." Renoir said. "It was distroied before I was three."

" By who?" Said Rashiro now curious.

"Its kind of a sad story. You woudnt want to know."

"Oh come on! If you tell me your story I'll tell you mine. And its not exactly rainbows, cookies and bunnys it self."

"Fine. When I was three my village was having a huge festival called the "Sheng festival of hope" I was realy exited because it was my first "Sheng" festival.

My dad Jon was the village ninken hokage so he was reasponsible for the drinks for the party thats why he send me to the basement to get more sake. Thats when it happened."

"What happened?" Rash was looking at him with his shiny blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Gatos atack. I didnt see it because I was locked by my dad in the basement but I heard every scream ,every bone crushed under his metal jaws. But that wasnt the worst that happened. Gato brogth a weapon nobody was prepared for. A demon legend : The blood Wolf. Its chakra rezerves are unlimited and he bears over a thousand tails. My village didnt know how to protect itself from that beast and my dad was its only hope. He ran to the basement he hid me and let me out, but he didnt look like he always did. His face was bleeding and he didnt have a paw. He pooled me towards a large rock. I didnt know what the heck was going on when he told me to lie down on the rock. He began to form paw signs I never saw before.

" Tell me. Did it hurt when he got sealed in you?" Renoir looked at the pup infront of him. Rash was smarter than he thot.

"To tell you the thruth I dont remember. My dad knocked me out for most of it." Renoir said pushing more leafs to the fire.

"You probaby didnt look like that before the atack." Said Rash again shocking Ren with his smartness.

"Your rigth I didnt. I had blond fur and orange eyes." Rash whistled. Thats a huge change. Rashiro looked up at the sky fool of stars. Now it was his tourn to tell him his story.

"Before I was born my dad the White wolf warrior and Shino the golden gates hokage ninken witch is also Tsunade samas ninja wof diclared war to the black ops pack. Sadly he didnt win the figth and got killed by some dumb genin with a paper gun. I was born a week later but my mom died at childbirth so I practicly grew up alone. The villagers didnt see me often thats why I started dooing crazy things for them to finaly know Im there. The resolt was me getting smacked in the head by a little to hard I guess because Im the biggest dumbass in my class." Rash smilled at the black wolf besides him. "Now my goal is to become the graitest ninken out of all! Because Im Rashiro Arashi and a Arashi NEVER GIVES UP!" Renoir smilled at his courage. Who knows? Maby he will be his friend. You never know what can happen. After that both boys fell asleep. Rash dreaming about his flawless victorys and Renoir about his parents.

#########################

The next morning the two boys traveled tovards the golden gates hungry and dirty (well Rash was dirty and smelld real bad) chatting about the bages all the Rash smiled from ear to ear. Rigth in front of him stood a large Gold gate shining in the sunligth.

"YEY! WERE HIRE!" He yelled as he runned towards the gate with inhuman (in this case dog) speed. But before he could plase his paw on the other side a large figure wearing a hood appired out of nowere. Rash gulped and backed away to were Renoir stood. A low growl askaped the youngsters throat witch made Rash tourn to look at boys fangs were bared ready to rip the straingers throat out, his small black pointy claws were out for battle.

The strainger laugthed at the scene.

"Its good to see you remember me Renoir, im honored but sadly." The figure that was as tall as Jiraiya looked at Rash with two difrent eyes wich caused the white wolf to gulp. "Im not hire for you" Renoir placed himself between the strainger and Rash protecting the pup with his body. "There is no WAY Im leting you take him Gato!"Te hood was blown of by the wind rewiling a large black purpe wolf with metal jaws and a metal body. A ciber-wolf. Thot Rash to scared to move.

" Sorry Renoir but you lost your say in this. Lord Orochimaru will get what what he wants."

"Oh so your the snake bustards pet NOW?!" Gato bared his teeth. He hated when a youngster was calling his master decided hell end this quicky. He threw his claws at Rashiro who didnt dare to move. "RASH! LOOK OUT!" Than all Rashiro Arashi could see was blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Curse of the white wolf

chapter :4

" Renoirs sacrifice, the true power of the white wolf"

Blood ran from the large wounds made by Gatos giant metal claws in Renoirs chest. "NO!" Rash rushed over to the bleeding to deth black pup. His heart beat was weak, to weak for Rash's likeing. "Hold on Renoir." The poor bule eyed dog beged placeing the younger pups head in his shaking paws. Renoir dindnt answer. Rash desperatly tried to stop the bleeding but it was no juse. Renoir was dead. Gato the large (big as Jiraiya) black-purple dog laughed his heart (if he has eny) out. "Leave him brat. He's a goner. He simply had it coming." Rash stoped crying. His once horrofied gaze turned into a one of piure hate and rage. He tourned to face Gato white chakra instantly covering his body. Rashiros eyes once gentel blue, were now blinding white, the scars on his chin tourned bloody red and his childlish teeth were now large and sharp enougth to kill in one bigth ,saime with the red claws. The inraged boy lunched at the wolf that killed his friend. Gato bearly dogged the claws. The boy landed in front of him snarling. This is going to be much harder than he expected. Rashiros attacks were in the speed of wind wich sugested that his main element will be wind .The kid is much more powerfull than expected in his age. He thot. He had no chanse now. The boys rage fluid his power so much he was almost as strong as he kyuuby. He didnt realize before it was to late that Rashiros paws grew and one swang strait for his face. The kid was going to bijuu mode. Three more tails appired and the pre genin was now in the size of a small bijuu. Gato was thrown at a tree wich broke into pieces due to his weith. The left part of his face was bleeding badly. For the first time in his life sinse he was a pup he was scared. If the kid was this strong now, how strong will he be as an adult?! A fift tail appired and Rashiro reminded more an angry Kyuuby than the kind pup he was before. Even with both his eyes doing what they can he couldnt dodge all the attacks. After bearly two minutes Gato was covered in cuts ad brushes, sweat covered his body and he was painting for breth. The mutant wolf decided to run when the sixth tail appired. Rashiro felt nothing but anger. His body grew geting more and more powerfull. He was almost as big as the ninetails. That unstopable chakra overpowered him. He couldnt stop. COULDNT STOP! The nineth tail formed and Rashiros young body couldnt take any more. He colapsed into the wellcoming darkness.

##############################################################

#In Konoha

Naruto flinched. A large amount of chakra was relised. That wasnt just any chakra. It was DEMON chakra. But HOW?! All the nine demons already were taimned and fully controled. And this was a very strong blast wich meant that either the demon was close or it had so many chakra that it was felt miles away. Neither of thouse options satisfied the blond shinobi. Naruto decided what he'll let it be... for now. A demon so strong shuldnt be bothered sinse its probably far away. The blonde shock of the weard feeling and waved to Kakashi and his ninja wolf Toren (grey wolf, gentle silver-blue eyes). When will I get a ninja wolf. He thot. In the ninja world everybody has a ninja wolf chosen for him. All a ninja had to do was whait till he dog will be ready to fin him. And the sixteen year old Naruto was already exited as he imagined himself and his hound figth against evil.


End file.
